It is known that tubes in a tubular assembly, such as heat exchangers, for example, steam generators, often vibrate due to flow of fluid between the individual tubes. In order to reduce the free span of the individual tubes, and thus their tendency to vibrate, baffles and solid bars have been used. However, in order to assemble the tubes, tolerances must be permitted within the openings in the baffles and between the individual bars. Therefore, wear often occurs due to whirling or rattling of the tubes in the baffle openings or between the bars, thereby reducing the wall thicknesses of the tubes and giving rise to possible breaks in the walls.